Does It Hurt?
by Lunamaru
Summary: Father's Day starts out fine for Gohan, but when pain is doubled, he finds the simple things to be a cure for all his pain. Gh/Vi. Gohan and Pan Fluff. Complete!


This is a challenge prompt for/by MizzMadam.

Includes my most hated things: Videl/het. Pan/fluff.

With my favorite character: Gohan.

Let my torture begin!

Ages-

Gohan-27

Videl-27

Pan-4

Goten-17

Goku-....it's never really stated how old he is really XD I'd say LOOKS 30, but is WAAAAY older

ChiChi-50s

Does It Hurt?

Blue eyes opened sleepily as one hand tried to grab the man who was supposed to be next to her closer but only found an empty bed. Lifting her head from the pillows, Videl glared at the empty space before she sighed loudly.

"I swear, Gohan is always up early, no matter what day it is! I thought he said he was going to sleep in today!" She grumbled before she stood from their bed and made her way to Pan's room, a smile coming to her lips. Oh, how she adored her daughter, even if she could scream a tantrum that gave the mother headaches.

"Pan, time to wak- where is she...?" Videl wondered aloud as she noticed the messy room but no little daughter.

The daughter of the "champion" of the world quicky went downstairs and breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes came across a note: "For Father's Day, we're going to visit dad and go out to the park afterwards. Mr. Satan called and asked if you would meet him today, so I thought it better if we went to our separate parents today. Pan begged me to take her to see "grandpa Goku", so we'll see you at dinner at Capsule Corps, meaning you and Mr. Satan... Love, Gohan."

Sighing again, but this time out of annoyance, Videl made her way to the kitchen. She'd at least eat before going to her somewhat foolish father.

---x

Pan giggled as Gohan swung her up on to his shoulders, grabbing his black hair in her small hands and tugging gently. They were just getting to Gohan's parents' house when he had landed and promptly tickled his little girl, who squealed underneath his fingertips.

"Daddy, gallop, daddy!" And the man did, skipping merrily down the road at eight o'clock in the morning before spotting his father and brother laughing out back. His mother was washing dishes, but waswatching her boys with a small fond smile on her face from the small window in the kitchen. The two stopped.

"Dad, don't tickle me-AHAHAHA-STOP IT!"

"Come on, Goten! You're not too old to be tickled my your father, right?" the father and daughter pair watched in silence, both contemplating the scene before ChiChi yelled from the kitchen.

"Now, stop that you two! We wouldn't want you to have to take a bath before Gohan and Pan arrive, huh?" The tussling stopped, but Goten quickly got revenge as he started to tickle his father's sides.

"Hey! Not fair, she said to stop!" And the three began to laugh together, Chichi stopping to yell at them again.

And suddenly, Gohan felt like he was intruding... He settled Pan in his arms and gave her a look, before grinning and pressing a finger to his lips in silence. The little girl blinked at him before grinning widely back and pressing a finger to her lip also.

"We'll be back..." Gohan whispered softly as he masked their ki and stepped away from the house and into the woods again. Then he flew away with Pan in his arms, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"At least I have you, my dear Panny," she giggled in his arms, snuggling closer to him in his arms. He could only smile, thoughts far away from the present.

---X

Miles away from the daughter and father, an evil began to appear. This evil was recognizable by the black spotted green skin and the magenta eyes. Cell was back, his smirk in place as he hovered in the air, trying to find the one who had killed him in the first place. How he had gotten there wasn't important, but what mattered was that he got to that stupid little brat and killed the boy before the Perfect Cell's time was up.

The ki he was looking for suddenly revealed itself about ten miles away and he grinned, teleporting straight to it.

---X

Gohan sensed him before he saw him and with quick thinking, he hid Pan in a cave (more like chucked her into it) and pushed a conviently placed boulder in front of it. There was a squawk of surprise from her, but the 27-year-old didn't mind at that moment as he turned to face his all time enemy.

"Cell... how'd you get out of HFIL, mmm?" Gohan asked while he tried to think of some way to call for help so Pan could be safely out of the way, but not suceeding as immediately Cell put up an energy field that conviently kept everything in and everything out. It even seemed to be masking their kis!

"No time for talk, _**boy**_, but do explain the small child...she looks a lot like you..." And he smirked widely as Gohan's power suddenly jumped. "Good, I need a good fight before I kill you and your child!"

---X

"Dad! DAD! DADDY!" Pan kept yelling as the sounds of the fight rumbled through the cave, making her shake along with the mountain she was currently under. It was terrifying: she could hear every blow, every ki blast hit, every moan of pain, every grunt of effort and she could do nothing to help him. And it was father's day! How could she repay him for saving her by letting him get beat up...maybe even killed?

"DADDY!!!!" but her pleas were left on deaf ears as everything got strangely silent. Then there was a scream of inhuman pain as the cracking sound of bones suddenly broke the silence. Cell's laughter permeated the air before it was suddenly cut off.

"N-no! I thought you could only go to the 2nd level!" There was disbelief in the monster's voice before he gurgled.

"There are a lot of things you still need to learn..." Cell didn't make a sound when he was sent back to HFIL, though he did vow to get stronger and kill that damn brat!

Pan stared fitfully at the ground, tears running down her cheeks. Her dad had selflessly protected her...and she could do nothing...

"Pan...? You okay, sweetie?" And she couldn't help but smile helplessly as her father moved the boulder out of the way with one arm (as the other one was limp at his side) and hugged her to him.

"Daddy..." black eyes met and the older ones looked questioningly to the girl's before she continued. "Doesn't it hurt...?" She pointed to his broken arm, which hung uselessly at his side, blood dripping down it in red ribbons. Gohan smiled widely, rubbing her cheeks with his own.

"Not if you kiss it and make it better, honey..." And she did, and his smile brightened as she hugged him tighter. They flew home first, where Gohan could take a senzu bean and get clean clothes before heading back towards his parents' house. On the way there, Gohan turned toward his only child with a serious face.

"Pan, I don't want you telling anyone what happened. No one needs to know what happened today...I took care of it, and that's all that needs to be done about it. So, this is a secret between you and I, k, Panny?" And she just nodded, holding out her pinky. Gohan blinked before putting his own pinky finger around hers. He leaned slightly to the left to nuzzle her before laughing heartily. She could only smile, happy that she could make her father happy.

When they arrived, his mother was standing outside the house with a frying pan in her hands and once Pan was safely out of the way-**WHAM!** Gohan's cheek sported a nice red circle while Goku and Goten watched curiously from the doorway.

Pan let out a wail in protest and promptly ran to her father's side as he tilted too far over. Crashing to the ground, Gohan moaned in distress as he realized the sensu bean's effective healing hadn't been fully done on his arm. The little girl glared up at Chichi, who stared at wonder at her eldest son.

"Does it hurt, daddy...?" she asked softly and got a grin in response.

"Not if you kiss it and make it better..." he pointed to his cheek, her eyes lighting up. Kissing his cheek softly, Chichi promptly cooed while Goku and Goten laughed in the background.

"There ya go, daddy... I love you, no matter if this family doesn't..." black orbs widened all around before Gohan hugged her close, rocking her back and forth,

"I don't hurt anymore, Pan...Thank you..."

And she smiled widely because she fixed his pain. In more ways than one.

That night, Videl smiled as she stared down at her husband and daughter, the smaller of the two curled on Gohan's chest like a cat, and the male cuddling her closer with a small smile on his face. Kissing their cheeks softly, she turned off the lights and joined the two on the King bed, duly noting that Chichi, Goku and Goten where in the same situation as they were: all sleeping together but on a pull out couch.

Even her father was snuggled with Mr. Buu and his dog on the floor with a blow-up mattress.

But her family... Videl resisted the urge to pet Gohan's hair and coddle Pan. They were /her/ family and though she loved the other's dearly, no one could replace them in her heart. And she knew, as she gazed with an azure gaze down at her slumbering husband, that he too felt the same way. Or maybe especially felt the same way...

Owari!

Notes: Listening to very corny music helped a lot. I listened to "You'll be in my heart" by Phil Collins and "Balloons" by DBSK.

A/N: … This was one of the most... random and fluffy things I've wriiten EVER in my life. HET SUCKS!!! DOWN WITH HET! **rants in background** Anyway... I'm satisfied with it though, because I wanted to show Gohan's pain without_** /showing/**_ Gohan's pain. And I got the result I was looking for, so please review, this is my first time writing het and fluff with females XD

~Lunamaru


End file.
